The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends
The'' ''Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends'' (previously known as' The Crazy Life of the 17 Animal Friends 'until the end of season 4) is a crossover fanon show. It premiered at the end of 2016 and as of 2019 it has currently 5 seasons. it has been known as a “hit comedy crossover series”. it is often abbreviated as “'TCLOTTAFs'”, or previously, "'TCLOTSAFs'". Description the series follows the adventures of 20 different anthropomorphic talking animal characters that viewers may recognize very well. coming from different shows and movie series (Daniel Tiger’s neighborhood, Doc McStuffins, madagascar), these characters are back for more fun in this hit comedy crossover series. See Talking Tom, Angela, Ben, Pierre, Gina, Ginger, Daniel Tiger, Margaret, Mr. & Mrs. Tiger, Katerina Kittycat, Alex , Gia , Marty, Melman, Gloria, Hallie, plus newbies Jodi the Platypus and her twin brothers Teddy and Leo Platypus, as they suffer through their normal, yet mind-blowing craziness in their everyday lives they spend living together almost every single day. From Ben’s lab experiments going haywire, to Melman’s hypochondria sickness complaints. and Watch Out — you don’t want to say the wrong things at the wrong time — because even though Angela is sweet as she can be, deep down she can be a crazy kitty! Anytime certain words or phrases are used that relates to a subject she dose not like, Angela loses it. her crazy side leads to her destroying anything in her path — like a mexican restaurant. Also, beware of Hallie, who likes doing unnecessary surgeries (with Doc, of course), even giving the risks! — Daniel Tiger and Ginger are almost always fighting over their love, Katerina, who cannot take it one bit. And there’s a lot more where that came from..watch and read about full episodes to watch crainess unfold! Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 Characters Main Characters (TCLOTTAFs animal group members) * Talking Tom * Talking Ben * Talking Angela * Talking Ginger * Talking Pierre * Talking Gina * Alex the lion * Marty the zebra * Melman giraffe * Gloria Hippo * Gia Jaguar * Hallie Hippo * Daniel Tiger * Margaret Tiger * Mr. Tiger * Mrs. Tiger * Katerina Kittycat * Jodi the Platypus (end of season 4 onwards) * Leo and Teddy Platypus (end of season 4 onwards) * Lampo (Season 5 only) * Milady (Season 5 only) Supporting and Recurring Characters (non-offfical TCLOTTAFs animal group members/allies) * Dr. Platypus “Platt” (end of season 4 onwards) * Nana Platypus (end of season 4 onwards) * Grandpère Tiger * O the Owl * Miss Eliana * Prince Wednesday * Teacher Harriet * Ms. Velma Vantrax * Ms. April Flanagan * Henrietta Pussycat * X the Owl * Lasy Eliane Fairchilde * Music Man Stan * Talking Hank (occasionally) * Doc McStuffins * Lambie * Stuffy * Hallie * Chilly * Dr. McStuffins * Mr. McStuffins * Donny McStuffins * Maya McStuffins (occasionally) Episodes ''Main Article: The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends/Episode List Trivia * When the series first got started, it was known as “The Crazy Life of the 17 Animal Friends” for the first 4 Seasons. After Jodi, her brothers and the other platypuses joined the show, the series was later renamed “The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends” after Jodi and her brothers joined the TCLOTTAFs animal group. ** it is unknown if or when more characters may or may not join the TCLOTTAFs group to make the name of the series’ name change again. * The show has been known as a “Hit Comedy Crossover Series”, because of how good the series became and because of the fact that it is a regularly main crossover series. Category:Shows Category:TV shows Category:Crossovers